A Sunflower's Journey
by Dazzled-Midnight-Melody
Summary: Lysander and Molly are in love, this is their journey... A mash up of chapters and poems, how fun!
1. Yellow And Red

**This was for the Flower Challenge, but it appears I missed the due date, oh well! This is basically two one-shots, and a free-verse poem about Molly Weasley II and Lysander with the flower prompt: sunflower.**

**Yellow and Red**

Molly Weasley the second was a very well learned girl, she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the top of her class in her seventh year, before moving out of her parents home to her own small cottage in the hills beyond the burrow, it is here that our story begins.

"Molly!" A stout woman called as she pounded her meaty fists on the bright red door of "Monacasillo" the name Molly Weasley the second had given her small patch of home. The name fit the home somehow; Monacasillo was a light yellow two-story house that leaned slightly to the left, giving unwanted shade to the bright yellow sunflowers that grew in Molly's garden.

"Yes?" A young woman with blazing red hair asked as she opened her door, to reveal herself in a light yellow sundress. "Molly dear, the Scamanders are coming over for tea this afternoon," The woman began, only to be interrupted the young woman, "Grandma Weasley, you want me to cheer Lysander up am I right?" the young woman asked her grandmother with an all knowing look in her eye, "Oh yes, he just hasn't been the same since the accident," the elderly woman said her tired brown eyes shining with a sad memory.

"I know, Gran. Well, why don't you invite them over here instead? My place is all ready for company, and you look really tired." Molly said to her grandmother, caring in her voice, "You are too much like me, always fretting over someone, no wonder we share a name." Molly Weasley said to her Granddaughter as she chuckled in earnest.

Molly nodded to her grandmother, "Now send the word along, I'll be expecting them at one." She giggled and gave her Gran a light tap on the shoulder before she watched the woman apparate away.

"I've got to get this house in shape," Molly said to herself as she whipped out her 12 inch yew dragon heartstring wand from behind her ear, and started rearranging the house to a more pleasing look, she even conjured up a picket fence to guard her sunflowers, and shutters to make her house look more like a home.

"Merlin, if this where just family my home would be okay, but it's not nearly ready for guests!" Molly exclaimed as she conjured a stone path way to her home from the designated apparation spot.

Molly finished cleaning and organizing her home, just before the clock stuck one. The red head sighed as she placed her wand into it's hiding place behind her ear, she relaxed in one of the plush chairs given to her by her parents as she waited for a knock to sound at the door, sadly it never did. At ten past one, Molly went outside to investigate and found Luna and her family investigating the sunflowers, the three appeared to be searching the petals for an unseen object.

Molly cleared her throat in an attempt to politely pull the group away from her flowerbed, Rolf turned to meet Molly's stare, "Molly!" he said happily, "It's so nice to see you, thank you so much for having us over," his voice was gruff with age, but he was still as strong as ever, as he displayed by picking Molly up by her waist before spinning her around in a circle.

Luna and Lysander turned to face Molly as well, "Molly," Luna said her voice it's usual dreamy state, "We where just looking for Nargles in your flowers, they're very common this time of year you know." She finished her soft smile kind.

Luna and Rolf chattered on about Nargles as Molly invited them inside, Lysander remained outside near the sunflowers as the trio continued inside. "Oh, it appears Lysander is feeling grief," Luna said, her voice suddenly down with the weight of memories, "I assume he feels worse than I did when I lost my mother, I know that I most certainly feel overcome with pain these days."

Rolf nodded, solemnly as he rubbed his wife's back in a calming motion. "I'll go talk to him," Rolf volunteered quietly, "No, Rolf Luna needs _you_, _I'll_ talk to Lysander," Molly stated calmly, and as she motioned for Rolf to remain with his wife she silently left the cottage.

Lysander was a tall boy, he was six inches taller than Molly, but when she approached him, he felt she was 50 feet taller. "Lysander?" Molly asked quietly as she reached out a hand to touch the man she had known long ago, Lysander shrugged off her hand and continued staring at the sunflowers.

"Lysander," Molly began, not expecting a response from the sandy haired boy who stood before her, "I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you have to talk about it." Molly said these words calmly, and with a confidence, she neither possessed nor had the strength to find.

Lysander surprisingly turned to face Molly, he swiped a strand of his fall away blonde hair from his face, "Do you know what it's like?" he asked his voice simply at a murmur, he spoke again before Molly could react, "What it's like to loose a sibling, a twin, a brother?" his voice had risen in volume as he continued, "Of course not, you've never lost anyone. Never seen anyone die, you've been sheltered from the bad your whole life," Lysander was practically screaming at the read head now.

"Actually, your wrong." Molly began, suddenly angry with her old friend, "I lost Lorcan too, because he was one of my greatest friends. I lost my grandfather a month before Lorcan, if you don't recall. Finally, when Lorcan died I lost my best friend, I lost you." Molly's voice had decreased gradually from a shriek to a nearly silent whisper.

Suddenly Molly felt a shaking form holding her tightly, as if life and existence in general depended on it. "I'm so sorry," Molly heard Lysander whisper into her ear, his breathe warm on her neck.

The couple pulled apart and Molly looked up at Lysander's face, her vision blurred with tears only to see him smiling though his river of tears he was smiling at Molly. Molly closed her eyes as she felt Lysander pull away from her, seconds later he had returned and was putting something into her mangled red mess of hair.

"There," Lysander whispered his voice light, and free of stress, "Red and yellow, the perfect combination," Molly reached a freckled hand up to the top of her head where she felt what she was sure must have been one of her many sunflowers that grew in her garden, "A sunflower?" she asked curiously, "I love sunflowers," he replied quietly, "and so did Lorcan," Molly nodded simply in response.

Molly smiled at the gesture and looked at Lysander hopefully, Lysander chose that exact moment to look at her as well. The pair's eyes met stormy grey to a frightening blue, their lips met and suddenly the two where driven by passion. Lysander and Molly rolled down the grassy hillside near Monacasillo, connected by their interlaced hands and lips. The couple reached the bottom of a particularly large hill before they halted and separated.

Molly gripped Lysander's hand tightly, connecting the two once more, "I never want to loose you again." Molly whispered hesitantly to Lysander, "You never will," the sandy haired man replied in earnest.

With their last words uttered, Molly and Lysander lied side by side in a field of grass their long hair interlacing yellow and red the perfect combination, until Luna and Rolf finally sought them out an hour later.

**So, what did you think? Did you hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review! I think I got the sunflower prompt in there pretty well…**


	2. Growing Towards The Warmth Of Love

**This is the second installment in The Sunflower's Journey, I decided to do the Poem now, so enjoy!**

_He's_ **YOUR** B E S T – F R I E N D

&**&**& _Your _loving B O Y – F R I E N D

But**But**But S O M E T I M E S the _stares _**get to****you**

**.:.**

&**&**& You Know that _he is_ one of the _most __**gorgeous**_ men in **Britain.**

E V E R Y O N E **knows**_ he __is__,_

_Which_**I S **Why **They** A L L _Stare_

_Is it_ _**that**_ H A R D to **Look Away?**

_**Even **__when_ **his** G I R L – F R I E N D  **glares**?

**.:.**

Her Worried Little Heart,

_B U R D O N E D_

With **fear **of Losing _Him_

**.:.**

_He_ might **not notice**,

_You_ **apparently** are afraid to ask _him_,

_Instead,_ you **continue** to **S H O O T** _glares_

**All** the _witches_ who **watch** _him_ as _you_ walk together in **Diagon Alley**

**.:.**

_Your __B O Y – F R I E N D__**of course**__wonders__**why**__ you __randomly__**glare**_

_You_ laugh with _**him**_ and _he_ _**shakes it off**_, although _you_ C A T C H _him_

**E V E R Y** _once in a while_, **glaring** just as _you_ _do_

_**You**_ wonder **too**, _is he_ making fun of _**you**_?**?**?

**.:.**

_He_ keeps _his _R E A S O N S _**well hidden**_ as _you_ **keep** yours

As _you_ **both** _glare_ oddly around the village on _your_ _**winter outing**_

_A __small__**B a k e r y**__ your _**destination**

**.:.**

_He_ **leads** _you_ to an _edible_ _bouquet_ of Y E L L O W **sunflowers**,

And **feeds you **_one_ before _placing_ a real one in _your_ **hair**

**Stepping**

**D**

O

**W**

N

On**one**_knee_ he **asks** for your **hand in ****marriage**

&**&**& _You__**begin**__ to C R Y, _**flabbergasted**

"_You're_ **too** perfect!" _you_ C R Y

As _he_ **laughs** in **response**, "No **you're** _too_ perfect,

The people _who_ _stare_ are **surprised** that a _girl_ as beautiful as _you_

Would **be with a guy** _like_ _me_,"

**.:.**

_What_ **W A S** a _**surprise**_ for Y O U

W A S _something_ **predicted** for **Y E A R S**

**.:.**

Everyone K N E W who you L O V E D

And**And**And _You_ **do LOVE him**,

_Because Red and Yellow are Perfect,_

&**&**& You're **Molly Weasley**

_He's_** Lysander Scamander**

**.:.**

_You're_ **both, CrAzY** in love.

He's your **prince charming**

And _you're __his__** fairy tale princess**_

Just_Like_**S U N F L O W E R S**

_**G**_

_**R**_

_**O**_

_**W**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**G**_

_Towards_** the **warmth** of **_**L O V E**_**.**

**.:.**


	3. A Wedding Of Sunflowers

**This is the third and near final installment in the Sunflower's Journey, which was written for the Flower Challenge, five days after the due date. Enjoy!**

Molly finished the last of her French braid quickly; tying it with a black hair thing before sliding in the silver sunflower hairclip that Lysander had given her during the first week of their relationship.

Molly let out a sigh as she slid the teeth of the opaque gossamer veil gently into her once blazing, but now dark red hair. "Is everything all right dear?" Audrey, Molly's mother asked after hearing her daughters sigh, "Yeah mum everything is perfect, I just can't believe that I'm finally getting married!" Molly said back her tone one of excitement.

Molly looked once again into the one hundred eighty degree mirror, her dress was perfect it was a Cinderella inspired dress, she had it costumed ordered to fit her desires, there was a miniscule pattern trailing up and down the dress that at first glance was not noticeable however if one looked closer a billion tiny sunflowers hand-sewn onto the dress gave the gown a light glow.

Molly was practically done preparing herself for the wedding, when the best man, her cousin Albus burst through the doors. "Wow, Molly you look great!" he said, his breathing heavy as if he'd been running, "Thanks Al, what's up" Molly asked her voice slightly impatient, "Well, according to Lysander he forgot to give you your bouquet, so I was sent to give in to you," Albus said holding out a bouquet of yellow and white sunflowers arranged to create a white heart on yellow back drop.

Molly smiled at the gesture and thanked Albus hurriedly before stepping into her Grandmother Hectiva's slippers and continuing out of her dressing room to meet her bridesmaids Lucy, Lily, Rose, Victoire, and Dominique who all wore a different variation of the yellow sundress Molly had been wearing when she first met Lysander.

Lucy, Molly's sister and maid of honor ran up to carry Molly's train, which stretched out 10 feet behind her. The other bridesmaids and Molly's mother went ahead of Molly to accomplish their bridesmaid's duties, at the door leading into the wedding party; Molly met her father, Percy Weasley who kissed her forehead, before escorting her arm in arm down the aisle to the beat of the wedding march.

When they reached the end of the aisle the minister asked, "Who gives the bride away?" to which Percy replied, "Her mother an I do," From there the minister spoke of family, love, and friendship, to most of which Molly tuned out.

It wasn't until Molly was asked to take Lysander as her lawfully wedded husband that she returned from the alternate universe that was Lysander's smile, and piped up, "I do, with everything I have," her voice was calm but enthusiastic at the same time. Lysander said I do as well and before the couple knew it they where allowed to kiss.

Lysander pulled Molly into a passionate kiss that continued for several minutes until many of their family members started clearing their throats, at which point the two finally halted.

"Finally!" James called out from his seat in the back causing Lysander to share with their family and friends one of his rare tomato red blushes. Molly kissed him on the cheek, which caused his blush to fade and suddenly the chairs where four to a table and surrounding a large glistening dance floor.

"Mum," Lysander called to his mother who was swaying gently to the beat with her husband Rolf both of whom where dressed in a bright yellow, "Ah, isn't it nice to have children?" Luna asked her husband before waving back at her son in response.

It wasn't long before the newly weds where about to cut their cake which was surrounded by various relatives and friends. The cake was a large cake covered in the same sunflower design that covered Molly's dress.

The crowd of on lookers gathered, cheered enthusiastically as Molly carefully cut a piece of the marble cake and shoved it into Lysander's awaiting mouth, he did the same to her although he caused a bit more mess.

Molly smiled through the icing that was spread heavily over her thin lips, "Today has been perfect," she thought absentmindedly, when suddenly her sister Lucy appeared, her wand at the edge of her throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lucy called, her voice booming over the large crowd, "I would like to present the newly weds with a parting gift," tears of joy fogged Molly's vision as Lucy sent a spark of yellow into the air, which transformed into a large sunflower, it's petals tucked delicately inwards.

With a tap of her wand, Lucy opened the flower to reveal a set of rings, one fore Molly and the other for Lysander, "I know how much you care for sunflowers," Lucy said quietly to her sister and now brother-in-law, as the pair picked up the rings.

Molly's was a beautifully incrusted ring made of topaz crafted in the shape of a sunflower, Lysander's however was a plain ring with "Stretch Towards The Warmth Of Love" inscribed neatly in the center.

"We love them!" Lysander exclaimed before hugging Lucy in thanks. Molly just stared at the ring, a beaming smile plastered to her face as tears trickled down her face.

Molly finally moved when Lysander spoke again, "Well we must be off, as we have a honey moon to start." Molly smiled, and hugged her sister tightly before kissing her on the cheek, "I'll miss you," Molly said quickly, and headed after her husband.

The couple apparated together to a small island that they had reserved for themselves, a reservation that would last them a whole week.

**I'm really glad that I participated in this challenge, despite that I didn't win. I loved writing this and the fourth and final installment will be up soon! Tell me what you thought of my piece in a review! **


	4. Lila and Lorcan, L O V E

**This is the last official chapter, however I will be posting an epilogue, sorry this poem is so short, I was able to fit in all I wanted in this so I ended it quickly…**

.:.

The **Pitter-Patter **of _Little Tiny Feet_

_You're_ _Finally_ a **Father**

_It_ feels **good**,

**F A T H E R H O O D**

**.:.**

_When_ **Lila** was born _you felt_

**N E R V O U S**

_**Fears of failing**_ pulsing through your veins

**.:.**

Fears however,

**E V A P O R A T E D**

When you held her the first time

**.:.**

Now **Lorcan II** is on _the way_

_Named after_ your brother **who died eight years ago **

More **W O R R Y** _Comes to you,_

**Boys** are _different_ than **girls**

**.:.**

**Molly reassures **_**you**_ and _you_ _laugh_ at your fears

Deep inside _you_ **know** that they _**won't ever leave**_

_Molly might feel_ the same way, **you think**

**M A Y B E**

**.:.**

A seemingly normal afternoon turned frightening

Molly goes into labor, as you fret over her she is calm

The contractions come steadily and it seems as though

Strong Molly is **W H I M P E R I N G** in pain before Lorcan arrives, relieving her

**.:.**

_You_ **love** _him_

**I N S T A N T L Y**

_He's_ the **spitting image** of your lost brother

Molly **looks at you** _as you watch him_

**.:.**

Thank you! _**You tell her happily**_

_**She**_ gives _you a look of pure_ **C O N F U S I O N**

Thank you for saving me from myself all those years ago

**You kiss** and _somehow the both of you know_ that every thing will be all right

**.:. **

_You're_ the **perfect couple**

Molly Weasley The Second **and** Lysander Scamander

_Who would of thought_ that _you'd_ be so **maddeningly** in love

**A F T E R** all that _you'd_ **been through?**

**.:.**

**So what did you think? This is the last chapter of this particular story, however I will be posting an epilogue of Lorcan, and Lila sharing some sibling love a little later… I'd like to thank all of you who encouraged me to write this, I got honorably mentioned in the contest, which is better than I've ever gotten. Thanks!**


	5. An Epilogue To Remember

**This is the Epilogue, and I warn you know it is about Molly and Lysander's Children Lila and Lorcan. I also added in there that Lily Luna Potter married Teddy Lupin and they had a child. I got the child "Theron" from Konflicked's story "Slytherin's Littlest Potter" which you should read….**

"Tell me the truth," A strawberry blonde whispered to her boyfriend of three years. The boy shook his head, his long turquoise locks flying freely around his face.

"The truth isn't always good," The young man whispered, as the girl raised her long finger tips to her temples, "You're wrong, the truth is always good." She said her voice rising to an annoying volume.

"And you know what's so good about the truth? Everyone knows what it is, no matter how long they've lived without it." Her eyes where filled to the brim with unshed tears, "Look Theron," the young woman said, a tear sliding down her thin face.

"I just wanted to know whether or not you slept with Daphne," she said her voice returning to a whisper.

Theron nodded his features a mix of Teddy and Lilly, his parents. "I knew, it" the girl said to herself, in anguish.

"You have to understand," Theron said, attempting to appease his girlfriend, "I don't have to understand anything that comes out of your mouth, in fact it might as well all be a lie," she said in reply venom practically dripping from her words.

"Lila, you can't break up with me." Theron began, a sly smile forming on his plush lips, "Your parents love me, and if you do I'll tell everyone at school that you cheated on me." Lila chuckled darkly; Theron was finally living up to his Slytherin name using his position to blackmail the innocent Lila. Lila noticed Theron reaching for his ash wand a mere two feet away.

The door of Lila's bedroom flew open suddenly, hitting the light yellow wall with a sharp thud. A burst of red light shot from the end of a familiar cherry wood wand, the red light hit Theron straight in the chest, causing him to rebound threw the pane glass window of Lila's second story bedroom.

Lila looked at her savior and saw a young blonde boy only a few inches shorter than her own five foot three inches. "Lorcan!" Lila exclaimed her expression flooded with relief, "How did you know?" she asked her voice curious, Lorcan looked about to answer when suddenly Molly and Lysander Scamander bustled up the stairs and into Lila's room eager to see what sight would lay before them.

It wasn't a pleasant one, "What happened here?" Molly Scamander asked her voice shrill with fear, "He was going to attack her mum!" Lorcan said suddenly, "I had to save her. Lysander looked at his children wearily; "Who was going to attack Lila?" he asked anger showing in his slightly dreamy voice.

"Theron Lupin, Lila's boyfriend." Lorcan said his tone defensive, "My ex-boyfriend," Lila corrected. The parents peered through the broken shards that remained in the frame of the window; Lysander and Molly found themselves looking down at a blood covered boy, his wand split in two, a foot away from himself.

"Oh goodness," Molly shrieked, "I'll take him to St. Mungos, Ly I think you should talk to the kids about what happened." Molly was wracking around as she said this, before apparating to St. Mungos, Theron in tow.

"What happened?" Lysander asked his two children, neither of whom looked innocent. Lorcan and Lila exchanged a meaningful look with each other, before Lila spoke up, "He was going to hurt me," she said, repeating what her brother had said just a few minutes previously.

"We've established that, why was he going to hurt you?" Lysander asked before casting repairo on the paned window, restoring it to its previous perfection. "He cheated on me, with Daphne Creevey." Lila began, tears welling up in her eyes, "I was going to break up with him, but he said that if I did he'd spread nasty rumors about me," her voice was shaky as she told her father the story of how her boyfriend had landed on their immaculate lawn.

"Merlin," Lysander said wearily after his daughter had finished her tale, "You two clean up the rest of this mess, I'm going to have a talk with Lilly and Teddy. Oh, and Lorcan I suppose the ministry can't expel you as you where protecting Lila." Lysander finished with a sigh, and then apparated away, no doubt to confront Lily Luna Lupin and her husband Teddy about their child raising skills.

Silence deafened those in the room for some while, before Lila turned to her younger brother, "You never did tell me, how you knew," she said calmly breaking the silence.

Lorcan for a second looked slightly abashed, "I never liked him, not since the day you brought him home." Lorcan said sadly before giving an answer provoked by his sisters look of amusement, "I planted a wireless extendable ear in his coat pocket," Lorcan explained.

Lila smiled at her brother earnestly, "You are the best little brother anyone could ask for, you know that?" she aimed the complement at her brother who appeared to be on the verge of tears, he nodded simply before pulling his sister into a tight hug.

**Well, I know that really had almost nothing to do with Molly/Lysander, however I felt it necessary to give you a look at their children, did you notice that the room was yellow? I felt it important to show kind of that they stayed together and that their children where very close. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
